Inocencia!
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Inocencia, el poder cristalizado de la voluntad de Dios, unico vestigio de su nuevo pacto, sin embargo cuan poderosa puede llegar ha ser? y cuan peligrosas y problematicas pueden ser sus concecuencias? la respuesta sencilla, preguntenle ha los exorcistas.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, muy bien, ya se que deberia estar trabajando en todas aquellas que tnego pendientes, pero miren el lado positivo de las cosas, esta historia la tenia pendiente, ya demasiado drama por mi parte en D Gray Man, la verdad ya tocaba mi contribucioncon un poco de humor.

Hey, pero no esperen la gran cosa de mi, desgraciadamente soy muy mala con el humor y el romance, pero estoy intentando mejorar y espero realemente no descepcionarles.

Y claro que estoy trabajando en el resto de mis historias, en todas las categorias, pero es que si dejaba esto para despues, bueno, algo me dice que nunca la leerian.

Pido disculpas por mis retrasos, pero ya veran que valdra la pena tanto en otras categorias como en las publicadas en esta, muy pronto vendran nuevos capitulos de todos mis fics.

Sin mas les dejo con mi nueva invencion, espero sea de su agrado.

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo**_

* * *

Primer Problema

Cuando los problemas están a la orden del día

Hacia mucho tiempo que la comisión científica no tenía un descanso, la verdad a todos les hacia mucha falta, en especial al Líder de Escuadrón Reever, quien acumulaba doble tensión, debido a la acumulación de trabajo, pero la otra causa, era quizás la mas estresante, y peligrosa de todas, por que, definitivamente enmendar los errores del queridísimo y competente jefe de la Orden Oscura, mejor conocido como Kamui, no era una tarea fácil. Sin embargo alguien tenia que ayudarle ha Lenalee en su eterna tarea.

Pero ahora que toda la Orden estaba bajo remodelación, y por el momento los altos mandos habían dado un ligero descanso, hasta el estaba seguro de que Kamui estaría durmiendo, sin embargo hace mucho que aprendió a no confiar en lo impredecible que puede ser Kamui, si lo hacia estaba seguro de que terminaría muy afectado, ya sea por el nivel de estrés provocado por otra de las creaciones de Kamui, entiéndase la línea interminable de Kamurin's, o por otra genial ocurrencia de su jefe.

Aunque ahora que estaba intentando relajarse en la sala comunal de la orden, se daba cuanta que por mas que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo, tenia el leve presentimiento que un gran, no un enorme problema se aproximaba, y no estaba seguro que tan culpable podría llegar ha ser Kamui. Por lo que decidido ha relajarse de una vez por todas se dispuso ha encontrar al despistado de su Jefe, pues estaba seguro que si no lo tenia a la vista, pues no estaría tranquilo.

Abandono su cómoda posición en aquel solitario salón y empezó a recorrer los, por ahora solitarios pasillos de la torre, en dirección al departamento científico, ya que si no estaba ahí significaría el pronto arribo de un nuevo Kamurin ha las instalaciones de la orden, cosa que seguramente causaría un nuevo dolor de cabeza ha mas de alguno.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver como los exorcistas ahí reunidos, quienes por cierto también compartían el privilegio de tomarse un merecido descanso, se entretenían platicando con algunos de sus compañeros, y aunque faltaban algunos, era lógico de pensar que estos se encontraban en las otras ramas de la orden.

Sin embargo un hecho llamo la atención de Reever, y eso fue que en el momento en que caminaba frente al salón de entrenamiento de los exorcistas, fue de que una puerta colateral, se abrió repentinamente, y muy estrepitosamente a su pobre opinión, dejando aparecer primero ha una bola dorada con alas, que volaba tan rápido como estas le permitieran, seguida claro de tres golem's mas, quienes al parecer huían despavoridos, de un incierto peligro.

Y aunque todos los demás exorcistas ahí presentes, no sabían ha que deberían atenerse, Reever si, y lo mejor era buscar refugio lo mas pronto posible, por que si ese pequeño dorado se encontraba a la cabeza de la huida era por algo.

Pero ni bien había terminado de pensar en eso, cuando un grito muy fuerte, proveniente de aquel pasillo al que comunicaba esa puerta se escucho retumbar como un augurio de guerra, dicho grito helo la sangre de todos los ahí presentes, quienes de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho se alejaron lo mas posible de aquella entrada y de lo que posiblemente seria el campo de batalla.

Reever simplemente observo atento a la puerta, pues ya sabia quienes no tardarían en aparecer por ella, debía reconocerlos.

Y efectivamente no pasaron ni diez segundos desde aquel grito para que, por esa puerta aparecieran los protagonistas de tal guerra, quienes a juzgar por apariencias se divertían de lo lindo, aunque ellos lo negaran después.

La verdad es que ver entrar ha Lavi corriendo por su vida, perseguido de un Kandda bastante furioso, seguidos de Allen y Lenalee, ya era bastante común verlo, eso si todos habían aprendido por las buenas o por las malas que no deberían ni de chiste interferir en las contiendas de este par de exorcistas, los únicos que tenían el suficiente valor para interferir, e intentar calmarlos sin salir lastimados de dichas peleas, eran como ya lo menciono antes, Lenalee, y Allen, aunque claro, ha veces ellos mismos sin querer o queriendo, terminaban involucrados en la pelea, y por "X" o "Y" razón se volvía una practica mas con la inocencia. Como aparentemente era el caso en esta ocasión, ya que Lavi había elegido ocupar a cuanta cosa le sirviera de escudo, no importándole si esto era un objeto inanimado o un humano mas. Esa era la principal razón del por que todos ponían distancia entre ellos y la peculiar pelea.

Por su parte Allen parecía defender a su pelirrojo amigo, ya que esquivaba cuanto golpe de Mugen, que iba dirigido para el conejo, y Lenalee, aparentemente intentaba controlar ha Kandda, entiéndase lo común entre este cuarteto de exorcistas, pero la pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué había hecho en esta ocasión Lavi?

Oh valla, Lenalee activo su inocencia, eso significa que las cosas son mas serias de lo que aparentan?- se pregunto a si mismo Reever cuando vio como la hermana de su querido amigo Kamui saltaba en el aire y esquivaba un golpe mal dirigido de Mugen, lo analizo por un segundo, pero luego de ver la expresión de la chica, supo que era una pelea como tantas otras sin ninguna seriedad que lamentar, si no, hacia bastante que ella misma hubiese noqueado ha Kandda con un golpe, pero si ella sonreía mientras esquivaba los golpes significaba que era un juego mas, y ahora que veía bien las expresiones de los otros tres, lo confirmaba, ya que Lavi no estaría tentando su suerte al ponerse en evidencia frente ha Kandda, Allen no estaría de lo mas tranquilo respondiendo a los sobrenombres de Kandda, y este ultimo, no estaría tan relajado errando golpes a propósito, por que estaba claro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro de que Kandda, en ningún momento ha querido dañar a alguno de los involucrados en aquel juego.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la juventud de ahora, con inocencias súper desarrolladlas como era el caso especial de esos cuatro; tiene cada ocurrencia para matar el aburrimiento, realmente deberían reconocerlo, la Orden seria un lugar muy aburrido y casi muerto, de no ser por esos cuatro que siempre sabían en que momento mas oportuno tenían que retirar el tedio que se formaba entre los miembros del mismo. Ahora entendía por que toda la división científica y exorcistas dentro de la sede central se habían opuesto ha la petición de la Rama asiática de permitirles ha estos cuatro entrenar bajo su mando un tiempo, no iban ha desaprovechar la única forma de diversión que tienen dentro de la orden.

Bueno, lo mejor era dejar al cuarteto que siga causando destrozos por doquier, al fin y al cabo reconstruir era una precio justo ha pagar por un rato de distracción. Se preguntaba seriamente, mientras continuaba la búsqueda de Kamui, si los cuatro jóvenes sabían que el resto de la orden los consideraba un espectáculo? Tendría que preguntárselo algún día ha Lavi, ya que de seguro los otros no dirían ni una sola palabra. Es mas estaba seguro que lo sabían y por eso lo hacían, pero al fin Juventud.

Llego hasta el despacho donde se suponía que experimentaba Kamui, toco la puerta y procedió ha pasar, para encontrarse con un Kamui bastante alegre tarareando quien sabe que canción, yendo de un lado para otro, tomando libros de un estante y poniéndolos en otro.

-Kamui- le llamo para que captara su presencia.

-ha Reever, que tal como estas? Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?- pregunto de un solo, dejando un poco mas desconcertado al pobre Líder de escuadrón.

-no hace mucho- contesto mientras observaba como Kamui había tomado de nuevo su actual faena.-que haces Kamui, te creía descansando.

-ha, ha no, Reever, tengo trabajo que hacer, empezando por ordenar mi escritorio- contesto sencillamente, mas de alguno que iba pasando frente aquellas puertas, se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar aquellas palabras, eso incluía claro ha Reever, quien no se creía lo que sus ojos veían ni lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-perdón Kamui, creo que no te escuche bien, dijiste que estabas ordenando tu escritorio?- pregunto incrédulo Reever.

-sip, tiene algo de malo?- contesto sencillamente Kamui mientras seguía limpiando de papeles aquellos metros cuadrados.

Al escuchar la confirmación de la propia boca de Kamui, rever se sintió mas que feliz, realmente se sintió en el paraíso, sin embargo algo lo hizo volver de golpe ha la tierra, y eso fue que una inmensa duda que le brinco de un momento ha otro, que fuerza tan poderosa dentro del universo era capas de hacer trabajar ha Kamui?

Ante esta duda, se pregunto a si mismo si su amigo no estaría enfermo, pues no todos los días te encuentras con Kamui arreglando su despacho, así que por si las dudas era mejor corroborar.

-Kamui, por pura casualidad, no te sientes mal? no te duele algo? Tendrás fiebre, o te habrás golpeado la cabeza?- esto lo decía mientras sentaba al hiperactivo Kamui en el sillón frente al escritorio y se percataba de que no tuviera fiebre.

-por que lo preguntas Reever, la verdad me siento de maravilla, tengo que aprovechar y ordenar esto , además de que tengo que revisar los informes y firmar algunos papeles- mientras decía esto hacia el intento de levantarse y continuar con su faena.

-quédate quieto Kamui, definitivamente te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza, iré por la enfermera, o mejor aun vamos con Hebraska, ella debe saber que tienes.

-pero te digo que estoy bien Reever.

-si tu quieres trabajar, es que no estas bien, y si quieres hacerlo en pleno descanso es que estas grave así que por el bien del mundo y de tu hermana, a quien no quieres preocupar, verdad? Te harás un chequeo como corresponde. Hebraska podrá ayudarnos.

-pero si no tengo nada, no hay por que molestar ha Hebkun- empezó ha protestar como normalmente lo hace.

-al menos eso no ha cambiado- comento mientras se refería ha la peculiar actitud infantil de Kamui.

Horas después se encontraba nuevamente Kamui y Reever, en el, ahora, ordenado despacho del primero, pues la cita con Hebraska no había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que ella no había encontrado nada malo en Kamui, sin embargo a ella también le extraño lo comentado por Reever y le recomendó hacerlo pasar revisión con la enfermera en jefe de la orden.

Aun así los dos regresaron, al despacho, pues un grupo de Exorcistas habían regresado con un trozo de inocencia y necesitaban entregar el informe.

Por lo que ahora, que habían enviado ha esos exorcistas con el trozo de inocencia para que lo entregaran ha Hebraska, Reever seguía viendo anonadado como su jefe terminaba de ordenar aquel desastroso lugar, que ahora se veía decentemente bien, muy bien.

-realmente sigo diciendo que, tu trabajando es algo increíble, hay algo que debe estar mal- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-pero que tiene de malo, siempre me has dicho que debería trabajar, no lo estoy haciendo?

-precisamente, hay que obligarte para hacerte trabajar, y que de un momento ha otro lo hagas por voluntad propia? No es algo muy creíble que digamos. O una de dos, o realmente estas enfermo, o hay una gran causa detrás de todo esto.

-…

Reever analizo cada acción de Kamui, el que guardara silencio lo hacia desconfiar ms aun, así que con desinterés pregunto firmemente.

-Kamui, que estas ocultando?

Ante esto ultimo, Kamui quien tomaba café de su tacita preferida, se atraganto con aquel líquido, y por poco lo escupe en plena cara de Reever, como normalmente suele hacer.

-pero que dices Reever, yo no te oculto nada, te digo que todo esta bien- le comento mientras tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo.

-por que será que no te creo nada?, suelta de una vez cual es la poderosa razón para que tu estés actuando así.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Kamui se puso ha dibujar círculos en una papeleta frente de el, mientras tenia la actitud de niño chiquito, y simulaba trabajar, ignorando de esa forma ha Reever.

-Kamui- le llamo…

Sin embargo un estrepitoso ruido, y un segadora luz que ilumino cada rincón de aquella torre, alarmando a mas de uno, seguidamente una explosión se escucho en la zona de entrenamiento de los exorcistas, de inmediato Reever se comunico con el grupo mas cercano y averiguar que había pasado, pero había demasiada interferencia entre los aparatos receptores, y los comunicadores.

Apresurados pasos irrumpieron dentro de aquella oficina, uno de los rastreadores, venia desde esa dirección, mientras que otro venia desde pisos inferiores.

-Líder, jefe, La inocencia que acaban de traer, perdió el control segundos antes de que Hebraska san la guardará, esa fue la causa del rayo, comunico uno de ellos.

-Kamui sama, Líder, ese fue el rayo que impacto contra la sala de entrenamiento de los exorcistas.

-los exorcistas? Que fue de ellos?- Pregunto Reever mientras observaba el ajetreo de los pasillos ante tal incidente.

-Hebraska cubrió a los que entregaban la Inocencia.

-el resto de ellos se encontraban en aquel salón Reever san.

Ante estas palabras tanto Reever como Kamui procedieron ha correr en dirección de la sala de entrenamiento, esperando no encontrar una tragedia delante de sus ojos.

Al llegar lo único que pudieron ver era que todos los exorcistas ahí presentes salían de los escombros dejados por el impacto en aquel salón, al parecer había dado tiempo para que activaran sus inocencias y esquivaran dicho ataque o se protegieran de el.

Poco a poco la división científica, iba corroborando que todos los exorcistas estaban ilesos, mientras que el grupo de enfermería empezaba ha tratar las heridas leves, de estos, sin embargo Reever, cayo en cuenta de algo, por mas que buscaba con la mirada, entre los exorcistas, no encontraba las cuatro peculiares caras que el buscaba.

-no están- dijo para si, ya preso de los nervios.

-que pasa Reever, a quienes buscabas?

Ante esta pregunta, Reever cayo pues no sabia si decirle que Lenalee junto ha Kandda, Lavi y Allen se encontraban seguramente, en aquellos momentos dentro de ese salón y ahora que los buscaba entre los que habían salido no los veía por ningún lado.

-Kamui- hablo finalmente- Lenalee y los demás estaban en este salón y no los encuentro, entre los que ya salieron de los escombros.

Ante estas palabras Kamui miro en dirección de la puerta donde aun salía polvo y Humo provocado por el impacto.

-Lenalee- dijo para si, mientras el mismo se encaminaba en dirección de la puerta.

-Jefe que hace- le llamo 65- esa zona es peligrosa, aun hay soportes que están cayendo adentro.

-precisamente por eso voy, Lenalee esta ahí, y yo debo sacarla.- dijo mientras caminaba, sin embargo el que todo e equipo de la división científica le detuviera, le salvo de que un nuevo derrumbe provocado en la entrada de la sala cayera sobre el.

-ya vez. Por eso te decimos que no puede ir- le dijo rever mientras, lo sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos.

-pero Lenalee, esta ahí- dijo en forma seria.

-precisamente, es una exorcista, confía en ella, si los Akumas no le hicieron nada, algo como esto tampoco le dañara.

-Reever.

Un tercer colapso bloque completamente la entrada, y también la posible salida, hacia que se vieron forzados ha intentar entrar por otra de las puertas, sin embargo el sonido de interferencia provocado por uno de los golems, les detuvo en seco.

-_Alguien... me escucha_?

-esa voz es de...

-Lenalee-lloriqueo como niño pequeño Kamui.

-_Niisan...-_ llamo Lenalee- _eres tu?_

-si, si, soy yo Lenalee- esto lo dijo en tono de niñito mimado.

-_Me alegro de poder comunicarme_.

-Lenalee estas bien?, están los demás con tigo? Están todos bien?- pregunto Reever. Por que Kamui, estaba recuperándose del susto.

-_Si Reever san, los demás están con migo, estamos bien, Allen nos ha protegido con su inocencia de los derrumbes_

-Lenalee, que paso?

-_lo siento Reever san, no nos dio mucho tiempo ha esquivar el golpe, en un segundo estábamos viendo jugar ha Allen con las cartas y al otro, ya hacia todo por los suelos_.

-pero están bien, lograron protegerse.

-_Allen y yo éramos los mas cercanos y aunque el intento cubrirnos a todos para no recibir el impacto directo, solo alcanzo a cubrirme a mi..._

-y Kandda?, Lavi?

-...

-Lenalee, sigues ahí, todo bien?

-_Si Reever san, se podría decir que si_- sin embargo una segunda voz irrumpió la respuesta de Lenalee

-_Lavi, por favor deja de jugar con mi mascara, no es un juguete... Lenalee, Ayúdame, Kandda haz algo_-lloro desde el otro extremo Allen.

-_Que quieres que haga Moyashi, el conejo solo quiere estar con tigo_

-ese era Allen y Kandda?, Lenalee que pasa con Lavi?

-_pues veras... por que mejor no esperan y lo ven por ustedes mismos, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ayudar ha Allen, seria de mucha ayuda que nos dijeran cual es la salida mas cercana. En serio que necesitamos hablar de algo urgentemente, y aparte de eso salir de aquí._

-comprendo Lenalee, las salidas han sido bloqueadas por los derrumbes, así que creo que tardaremos un tiempo en poder sacarlos de ahí. Por cuanto tiempo crees que Allen pueda sostener la protección de su inocencia.

-_no te sabría decir, Reever san, el caso es que no tenemos mucho tiempo_.

-Por que? Algún problema? no me digas que alguien esta herido de gravedad?

-_No Reever san, es otra cosa_- nuevamente las palabras de Lenalee fueron cortadas cuando Allen reclamo por algo.

-_Kandda por favor ayúdame_- lloro Allen.

-_que te hace pensar de que te ayudaría con el conejo? por mi que entre mas lejos mejor_.-al concluir estas palabras lo que siguió fue...

-_No Lavi, por favor no llores- _seguido por un estruendoso llanto infantil, junto con palabras de consuelo_- Lavi, tranquilo, Kandda no quiso decirte eso. Ya vez lo que causas_.

-Pero que...

-_Lo siento Reever san, creo que tendremos que ocupar nuestras habilidades para salir de aquí, así que por favor despejen la entrada tanto como puedan, y díganme cuando ya estén listos_.

-Lenalee que vas ha hacer- interrumpió Kamiu, por fin en la platica.

-_No es lógico niisan, vamos ha salir de aquí, así que lo mejor es que se alejen_.

-Pero Lenalee...

-_Kandda, al menos ayuda en es, ayúdame ha desalojar la salida_.

-_che, todo sea por salir de este lugar y alejarme de este problema_.

-pueden proceder Kandda, Lenalee.

-_Inocencia Actívate, Apocalipsis Sangriento_

-_Inocencia Actívate, Viento, Vals destructor._

Desde lejos pudieron apreciar como todos los escombros que fueron destruidos por el filo de Mugen eran impulsados por el viento lejos de la entrada, al mismo tiempo que vieron salir de entre las nubes de polvo una especie de finos listones blancos que formaron al otro lado de la rotonda del centro una especie de red que impidió de esta forma que los escombros impactaran con la sección intacta del edificio haciéndolos caer libremente al abismo, que se formaba en aquella torre.

Sin embargo era la espera de ver salir ha los exorcistas lo que llamaba la atención de los ahí reunidos, desde la división científica hasta la división medica que atendía a los heridos.

-Lenalee?- tanteo Kamui mientras esperaba que la entrada se despejara de la nube de polvo que en ese momento la cubría.

-Cof, Cof, te pasaste Kandda.

-che, lo importante es que salimos de ahí.

-Lenalee!!- fue el grito que pego Kamui mientras corría en dirección de su hermana para abrazarla.

-niisan, te agradecería que no me asfixiaras.

-che…

-que alegría, que todos estén bien.

-yo no diría que el conejo esta bien.

-cierto, Niisan, Reever san, tenemos que hablar.

-donde esta Allen y Lavi?

Pero justo en ese momento los restantes de aquel cuarteto hacían acto de aparición, detrás de aquella nube de polvo, al mismo tiempo que aquella red formada para evitar el impacto de los escombros regresaba a las manos de su dueño.

-mo, no debí levantarme de mi cama.- decía mientras salía un polvoriento Allen, cubierto por la capa de su inocencia

-Allen-kun estas bien?, donde esta Lavi?

-justamente de eso tenemos que hablar Reever san. Veras Reever san, Lavi…

Fue en ese preciso momento que una pequeña cabeza cubierta por cabellos rojos y de grandes ojos verdes, llenos de confusión y extrañeza asomo detrás de Allen; para de ahí el resto de los presentes guardar un profundo silencio, mientras veían incrédulos al infante delante de ellos que a toda muestra indicaba que era el hiperactivo exorcista sucesor de Bookman.

Algo loco? bueno, empiezo a creer que yo lo estoy, asi que tecnicamente no me extrana, por cierto, que opinan, les gusto? o mejor dejo el humor por que no es lo mio? veran esta es una historia donde el prota es el pequeno Lavi, como vieron.

hace algunos dias, hice ciertas preguntas ha lectoras de esta categoria, he aqui el por que de ellas, esto es en lo que trabaje desde entonces, y nuevamente lo traigo ha ser juzgado por ustedes.

Esperando mi veredicto, me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, segundo capitulo en línea, la verdad me costo un poquito, no soy buena para la comedia, pero aquí vamos, hacemos lo que podemos.

Supongo que algunos se preguntaran por que Kamui anda tan raro, bueno aquí dejo una pista, y ya verán como es que este cuarteto se la pasa en grande a partir de ahora, espero disfruten el capitulo, y pido un poco de paciencia, no soy muy buena en el genero y la U me quita un poco de tiempo, pero ya no interrumpo y les dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Segundo Problema

Un Chibi Exorcista…Un enorme problema.

Ahí estaba, el, uno de los mas poderosos exorcistas dentro de la orden, caminando rumbo al comedor ha tomar el desayuno como siempre hacia, como un día normal, pero había una pequeña diferencia sin importancia, la razón, que esa no era una mañana normal.

Caminaba, con una cara de pocos amigos, ya que n el trayecto había tenido que soportar, los constantes tirones de su coleta, la cual ya hacia en las pequeñas manos, como juguete nuevo, del pequeño exorcistas que llevaba en brazos, la noche anterior le había tocado cuidar del pequeño, y ahora se dirigía apresurado al comedor en busca de su relevo.

El resto de exorcistas que se encontraban en la torre central le miraban pasar con ojos extrañados, y no es que no supieran del cambio sufrido en el hiperactivo exorcista, no, lo que les sorprendía era ver ha Kandda con ese mismo exorcistas en brazos.

Llego a las inmensas puertas del comedor, inmediatamente el ruido seso y todas las miradas se posaron en quien había entrado, o para ser mas exactos, a quien llevaba en brazos, no le dio mayor importancia y busco con la mirada desesperadamente a la salvación que tanto quería, al escape de aquel martirio, es decir a sus compañero en esta misión, cerro los ojos al encontrarlos.

Con paso firme y seguro camino en dirección a aquella mesa, donde Allen, y Lenalee, ya le esperaban.

-Toma- fue todo lo que dijo mientras entregaba al pequeño al exorcista de cabellos blancos, cuídalo mientras voy por mi desayuno y el suyo- agrego.

-claro-articulo un poco sorprendido Allen.

-pa-pa- sonrió el pequeño una vez se encontró en brazos de Allen. Y este solo pudo suspirar pesadamente

-no vas ha dejar de decirme así, verdad, Lavi?- pregunto con una sincera sonrisa.

-Lavi, te quiere mucho Allen kun- sonrió Lenalee, para después tomar al pequeño- ven dejemos que Allen Kun termine de desayunar, en cuanto Kandda regrese te daré de comer, de acuerdo?- sonrió

-mama- la llamo tan bien Lavi.

-serán días largos- suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la fila de la Comida, un muy impaciente Kandda, esperaba a que llegara su turno para ordenar, claro mientras tanto maldecía por lo bajo a todos los implicados en su nueva "Misión"

-ha, Kandda kun, buenos días, que deseas?- pregunto animado Jerry.

-Soba, y el alimento del Conejo- soltó de un solo.

-ya has traído ha chibi Lavi, donde esta quiero verlo?- dijo mientras prácticamente salía de la cocina por la pequeña ventana de entregas.

-esta con el Moyashi-articulo por lo bajo- Soba y la comida del conejo- menciono de nuevo.

-hai, hai, sale tu orden.

-como rayos termine involucrado en esto?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras esperaba su orden.

Flash Back

Ahora los principales implicados en el asunto ya hacían reunidos en el despacho de Kamui, quien esta demás decir, que confundía su forma de llevar las cosas pues no se podría decir ha ciencia cierta si estaba preocupado por la situación, o estaba encantado con el chibi delante de el.

-así que en resumen de lo que han dicho, este pequeño de no mas de dos años de edad es Lavi, verdad?

-eso es lo que llevamos diciéndote desde hace mas de dos horas Niisan.

-Bookman me va ha matar, cuando le diga que convertimos a su aprendiz de dieciocho años en un niño de dos.- esto lo decía mientras observaba como un ahora inquieto Lavi no apartarse del lado de Lenalee.

-Niisan, no exageres, yo creo que Lavi kun se ve adorable así-decía mientras observaba a un chibi Lavi restregarse con las manos su rostro.

-al parecer tienes sueno-le sonrió Allen mientras tomaba asiento a la par de Lenalee.

-realmente tenemos un serio problema entre manos- comento Kamoui mientras se dejaba caer en su escritorio.

- y estas seguro de que la inocencia causo esto, Niisan?

-no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no proporcione la respuesta, desgraciadamente tendré que esperar ha los informes de el departamento científico para poder dar una teoría de acorde al caso.

Tres de los cuatro adultos ahí presentes miraron al chibi exorcistas dormitar en el regazo de Allen, y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-supongo que no hay nada que hacer, por el momento ni Hebraska puede determinar un causa certera del por que se ocasiono esto, así que solo queda esperar.

-Por cuanto tiempo- pregunto Allen.

-no lo se, Allen como podrían ser días, Meses y quizás años, dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

-mas te vale que busques una solución, yo no pienso lidiar con el conejo en ese estado por 16 años.

-Pero Kandda kun… no vez lo mono que se ve asi-dijo Kamui mientras se aproximaba ha Allen y señalaba ha Lavi que dormía plácidamente- si hasta parece un angelito.

-Ese de Ángel tiene lo que yo de paciencia- rebatió Kandda.

-la cual no es mucha- susurro por lo bajo Allen, mientras Lenalee reia en, prueba de apoyar lo dicho.

-que dijiste Moyashi…

-es Allen y no he dicho nada.

Resultado de la contienda, miradas que matan…

-bueno, supongo que no nos queda de otra hasta que encuentren un solución, supongo que deberemos cuidar de Lavi-hablo calmadamente Lenalee mientras se interponía entre Kandda y Allen.

-che, este no es mi problema, tengo asuntos mas importantes que cumplir. Aun hay muchas misiones que cumplir.

-nop, no las hay- le rebatió Kamui como si nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-como que no hay misiones?

-pues asi como lo oyes Kandda, por que crees que la mayoría de los exorcistas regresaron a la orden o están en la rama Asiática?

-explícate en este momento- dijo mientras hacia el amago de tomar a Mugen.

-no te alteres, precisamente mas tarde se los iba ha decir, los jefes de las demás ramas y otros departamentos de la Orden viene ha la central, asi que por un lapso de dos semanas, no habrán misiones.

-en serio?- dijeron los tres al unisonó, dos muy sorprendidos y otro con voz de pocos amigos.

Al no haber respuesta, supieron que todas y cada una de las palabras eran verdad, ya que frente ha ellos se encontraba un sonriente Kamui, que no decía absolutamente nada. Pero aun asi sentían que Kamui ocultaba algo, y por un momento se permitieron dejar el principal problema de lado y centrase en algo que ya habían notado pero que no habían centrado, la Oficina de Kamui, se veía… Diferente… se veía limpia y ordenada…

-Niisan!!- exclamo sorprendida Lenalee mientras observaba en todas direcciones de ese lugar- que paso aquí? – pregunto luego un poco sorprendida, un poco feliz, y al mismo tiempo un poco asustada por el cambio tan repentino.

-he?- le miro Kamui detrás de su escritorio- que pasa, tiene algo malo, que?-pregunto mirando a todos lados

-pues digamos que se ve un poco diferente, se ve normal- opino Allen, aunque para el quien ya se había acostumbrado ha ver aquel lugar lleno de papeles y libros por aquí y por halla y una montana de informes en lugar de escritorio, era anormal, muy anormal.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo Kandda.

-verdad que se ve muy bien, yo mismo lo limpie- comento muy feliz Kamui con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Niisan, te sientes bien, no me digas que la Inocencia también te afecto a ti?- pregunto preocupada Lenalee.

-No, Lenalee, esto paso antes del incidente- contesto rever que ingresaba en ese momento.

-ha, ha, lo mejor es que olviden esto, es algo sin importancia- hablo Kamui

-el que tu limpies la oficina, no es algo sin importancia, escondes algo Niisan- le cuestiono Lenalee.

-claro que si, al menos comparado con el problema que tenemos ahorita- dijo mientras señalaba a un adormilado Lavi.

-supongo que tienes razón- suspiro pesadamente Allen.

-Bien, como no sabemos mucho sobre el incidente, y mucho menos como revertir el efecto de la inocencia, por que a mi modo de ver esto es lo único claro, pues Lavi permanecerá así hasta que encontremos una solución- hablo seriamente Kamui.

-por que eso me da un mal presentimiento- Hablo por lo bajo Reever.

-y como Lavi es un exorcista, por lo tanto un miembro mas de esta gran familia, que conformamos, pues he decidido que no puede quedar en manos de cualquiera su cuidado, así que, Allen- el aludió le miro un poco sobresaltado- Kandda- este que apoyaba su rostro en una mano y solo se digno ha observarle con un ojo abierto y una expresión de aburrimiento- y Lenalee- dijo con cierto desencanto.- ustedes serán los encargados de cuidarlo-soltó en un solo respiro.

Un silencio muy incomodo, cubrió aquella oficina, la atmosfera se hizo más pesada, y las miradas iban de aquí por allá, como quien esperaba el momento en que una catástrofe estallara, cada segundo que pasaba mayor tención en el ambiente, una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar…hasta que… estallo

-Que!!- fue el grito que resonó por toda aquella rama de la orden.

-no puede estar hablando en serio, verdad?- pregunto dudoso Reever, quien ya veía ha su jefe atravesado por una Katana.

-por que no, son los mejores miembros que tengo, además están libres y suelen hacer equipo muy seguido con Bookman Jr.- opino Kamui mientras tomaba n sorbo de su café.

-Niisan- hablo Lenalee- sin embargo no le dio tiempo ha advertirle ya que en cuestión de segundos se veía ha Kamui con el filo de Mugen en su cuello.

-tienes un segundo para retractarte de tus palabras- amenazo entre dientes Kandda.

-Kandda- le llamo Allen.

-tu no te metas Moyashi, yo no voy ha cuidar al conejo idiota, por mi se puede ir al mismo infierno, asi que retráctate- volvió ha decir.

-Kandda, Kandda, Kandda, sabes perfectamente bien que una vez yo diga algo muy difícilmente me arrepiento- acoto- además Lavi es tu amigo y ahora el te necesita- agrego mientras alejaba la espada de su cuello y señalaba ha Lavi que ya hacia en brazos de Allen.

-Ese bueno para nada no es mi amigo.- espeto como respuesta.

-pero para Lavi, tu si lo eres, además el siempre te apoya en lo que puede- agrego con un guiño de ojo.

-si sacarme de mis casillas, es apoyarme, entonces lo hace todo el tiempo.

-Vamos Kandda, es solo Lavi, que problema puede provocar en esta forma (N/A: Mas del que te imaginas)- apoyo Allen.

-entonces cuento con tigo Allen?- pregunto ilusionado Kamui

-claro, Lavi es mi amigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa-además puede ser un efecto pasajero- agrego.

-tu siempre tan optimista- apoyo Kamui- que dices tu Lenalee.

-yo también ayudo, además, en esa edad le será difícil ha Allen cuidarlo el solo.

-ya vez Kandda, deberías solidarizarte con tu compañero, y colaborar, además tienes la opción de ayudar con Lavi, o…

-o que?- pregunto furioso.

-o tal vez preferirías ayudar ha Bookman mientras encuentro una solución al caso.

Un nuevo silencio se apodero de la sala, los ahí presentes simplemente sudaron frio.

-Niisan, te pasas

-esta frito- apoyo Reever.

-esta muerto- cortó Allen.

-de acuerdo, ayudare ha cuidar del conejo estúpido, pero mas te vale que encuentres una solución pronto, o te aseguro que sentirás el filo de mi espada atravesarte.

-no hay problema, trabajamos en eso- miro en dirección a Reever y le pregunto por lo bajo- por que lo estamos verdad?

Reever simplemente suspiro.

-ok decidido, no se preocupen chicos, además, véanlo de esta forma, aprovechare ha que el resto de jefes de división viene para pedirles que colaboren con el problema, mas de alguno debe saber algo.

-eso espero, no quiero tener que llegar a los extremos- concordó, un poco mas clamado Kandda.

-no quiero saber cuales son esos extremos- comento Reever.

-entonces si no hay nada mas que discutir por hoy, creo que tendremos que retirarnos, Lavi parece cansado, y no es saludable que a esa edad pierdan horas de sueno- comento Lenalee. Mientras tomaba del sillón ha Lavi para ayudarle un rato ha Allen.

-ma-ma- escucharon una infantil voz referirse ha Lenalee, cuando este alzo los brazos para que la exorcista lo tomara.

-que?!- preguntaron nuevamente todos los ahí presentes.

-pa- pa- hablo nuevamente esta vez señalando ha Allen. Al parecer el golpe de la Inocencia, no solo había convertido al exorcista pelirrojo en un bebe de año y medio, sino que al parecer su edad psicológica también había sido afectada.

-waa! Lenalee, como pudiste- grito de pronto Kamui- como pudiste convertirme en tío y sin decirme- agrego

-Niisan- mascullo por lo bajo mientras golpeaba ha Kamui- compórtate, eres el líder de la orden, demuéstralo- para luego dar la espalda y salir de ahí con Lavi en sus brazos- vamos Lavi, antes de dormir tienes que comer, vamos ha ver si Jerry puede prepararte algo. Vienen Allen, Kandda?

-hai, además por todo este escándalo no hemos comido nada, deberíamos aprovechar para comer nosotros también.

-excelente idea, Reever san, si nos necesitan estamos en el comedor.

-che- dijo Kandda al salir- espero que hagan su trabajo

-de acuerdo Lenalee- dijo mientras veía salir a los tres exorcistas con el chibi en sus brazos, iban ha ser largos días en la orden.

-Lenalee!!- y Kamui seguís llorando.

Fin Flash Back.

De eso ya tres días, y no había ningún avance, para colmo el resto de lideres de las divisiones de la Orden ya habían comenzado ha llegar y la cede central parecía mas llena de lo común.

-che

-toma Kandda Kun-la voz de Jerry le saco de sus pensamientos- tu orden de Soba, y el colado para Lavi- rio- este día le ha tocado de Zanahorias- le comento.

-perfecto para el conejo- opino sarcástico Kandda

Giro sobre sus pasos, y camino en dirección ha la mesa donde estaba el resto, pero se detuvo cuando miro con cierto temor que ahora, la usual vacía mesas que solían compartir los cuatro, estaba abarrotada por exorcistas y miembros de los equipos científicos de la orden.

-pero que mono- escucho decir a una de las chicas con bata blanca, ella debía de ser aquella chica de la rama Asiática, de la que el moyashi había hablado, si, encaba perfectamente con la descripción dada.

-Allen san, esta seguro que este pequeño es un exorcista?

-hai, uno de los mejores- sonrió, mientras hablaba con otro joven de bata blanca.

No podía creer como el moyashi podía decir eso así como si nada, y mas sonriendo, seguro que a le si se le hacia entretenida la situación.

-no quería creerlo Allen san, cuando Bak sama nos comento el incidente se me hacia muy increíble.

-Bak san, lo sabe?- pregunto incrédulo Allen.

-hai, por eso estamos aquí, al parecer Kamui sama, le llamo para pedirle ayuda, y nos trajo a nosotros para colaborar.

-al parecer las palabras de Kamui Niisan eran ciertas- comento Lenalee mientras acomodaba a un muy feliz Lavi.

-Moyashi, el alimento del conejo- se escucho la fría voz de Kandda.

-hai- dijo mientras tomaba el plato de colado y se lo pasaba ha Lenalee.

Por su parte Kandda tomo su lugar en el extremo mas alejado de la mesa y se dispuso ha desayunar, pero la constante y perceptible mirada de tres personas le hizo mirar en dirección a los reunidos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Allen san- tartamudeo Lou fa

-ha, permítanme presentarlos, el es otro exorcista, junto con Lenalee y el, tenemos la misión de cuidar de Lavi, su nombre es Kandda, Yuu Kandda

-Un placer Kandda sama- saludaron al unisonó los tres

-che- recibieron por simple respuesta.-

Contrariados miraron ha Allen y Lenalee, la ultima solo sonrió, mientras intentaba hacer que un absorto Lavi comiera, y fue Allen quien hablo.

-no lo tomen personal, el es así- dijo con sencillez.

-vamos Lavi, se buen chico y come, quiere?- hablaba Lenalee.

-Lavi, hazle caso ha Lenalee y come- entro en la conversación Allen.

Lavi por su parte solo los observaba pasaba de una mirada ha otra, de un rostro a otro y miraba en dirección del final de la mesa.

-que pasa Lavi?- pregunto curioso Allen.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo que el chibi apunto con su pequeña manita hacia aquella dirección, y todos observaron hacia ese lugar.

-Yuu?- pregunto con voz infantil

Los ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo un rato ha Kandda a quien por cierto se le cayeron los palillos en cuanto escucho su nombre de pila, para luego mirar al pequeño que les observaba interrogante- Yuu? Pregunto nuevamente

-Kandda?- cuestiono Allen.

-Yuu- dijo ahora mas enérgico y con un puchero.

-parece ser que no ha olvidado del todo como le decía ha Kandda- sonrió Lenalee.

-al parecer prefiere que lo alimentes tu Kandda- hablo Allen.

-ni de broma- articulo el japonés.

Sin embargo Lavi seguía mirándolo como quien ve a un hermano mayor idolatrado. Le miraba con ansias en sus ojos, mientras ha Kandda le aparecía un tic nervioso.

-he dicho que no- grito asustando de paso ha Lavi quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de Lenalee. Mientras sollozaba.

-Kandda!- le reprendieron tanto Allen como Lenalee.

-no es mi problema- articulo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de desayunar y recogía su bandeja dispuesto ha dejarla en el lugar de siempre. Mientras Allen y Lenalee hacían lo posible por tranquilizar al pequeño Lavi.

-ya, Lavi, calma, ya, Lavi.

-mo, no deja de llorar.

Fue en ese momento que unos brazos lo tomaron del regazo de Lenalee, y lo alzaron en alto.

-ya ha pasado, no tienes por que seguir llorando, nadie va hacerte daño- hablo con suavidad aquella voz.

-Kamui Niisan- llamo Lenalee sorprendida de ver ha su hermano tomar ha Lavi y tranquilizarlo casi en el acto.

-ya vez, todo esta bien, nadie te hará nada malo- sonrió mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Lenalee y tomaba la cuchara y procedía ha alimentar al pequeño Lavi.- mira, esto es muy rico, dijo mientras el comía un poco de la papilla. No quieres probarlo tu?- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco del colado.

Para asombro de los ahí presentes Lavi comió sin renegar, es mas realmente continuo comiendo hasta terminar de comer, mientras veía como un sonriente Kamui le animaba a continuar comiendo.

-ya has terminado? Te ha gustado?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Por respuesta Lavi le dedico una enorme sonrisa y se aferro a la bata del científico mientras le observaba con admiración y se negaba ha soltarlo.

-parece ser que no he olvidado como hacerlo- comento divertido Kamui.- sabes Lenalee cuando eras pequeña así erala única forma que comías- comento a los presentes.

-Niisan!!- se ruborizo Lenalee.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, y además, que hoy es un día muy especial, solo recuerden hacerlo así para que coma el almuerzo- canturreo mientras se retiraba, al igual que cantaba una cancioncita muy extraña.

-Hoy es el día, hoy es el día, hoy es el gran día, ella llegara este día- este canto se escuchaba desde lejos.

-Kamui…Niisan?- pregunto extrañada Lenalee.

-es mi imaginación o Kamui esta mas raro que nunca?

-Algo esconde Mi hermano, y no me da muy buena espina.

-sin embargo el movimiento en el regazo de Lenalee, llamo la atención de los cinco presentes, Lavi señalaba en dirección ha la puerta y repetía constantemente- Yuu, Yuu, Yuu.

-este será un largo día- suspiraron ambos exorcistas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, en esta ocasión no hemos puesto muchos problemas, pero esperan ha ver lo que ocasionara el pequeño Lavi, sobre todo si nuestras niñeras en turno no saben que ya puede caminar, torpemente pero ya lo hace, además que aun falta ver que reacción tendrá Bookman y como Kamui le dará la noticia, pero eso será en el otro capitulo.

Me despido, no sin antes ponerme en sus órdenes, dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, estoy aquí para remediarlo o comunicarme con ustedes, hasta entonces, nos vemos.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, como están? Lamento mucho el retraso, si, lo se, no tengo perdón, pero créanme cuando les digo que no me fue sencillo salir del bloqueo de esta ocasión.

Sin embargo aquí esta no lo he abandonado, la verdad aun me rehusó ha abandonar cualquiera de mis historias, estoy batallando para regresarlas a la vida, así que aquí esta, que lo disfruten…

* * *

**Tercer Problema**

**Si piensas que ya nada puede ir mal…se pone peor**

Caminaba feliz por lo que eran las instalaciones de la orden, cantaba más que feliz, estaba como niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela, la verdad ese era un día muy especial, una persona muy importante para el, llegaba ese día a la orden, y contaba cada segundo que faltaba para que llegara.

-Sabes por eso te odia Bak, no haces mas que comportarte fuera de la edad- hablo una voz entre las sombras apoyada en un pilar delante de el, solo con reconocer la voz ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Vaya veo que llegas tarde, normalmente tu eras el primero en llegar y ahora hasta Resha te gano- rio mientras caminaba en dirección de aquella persona.

-Resha, siempre es puntual, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después, puede ser la jefe mas despistada de la orden, pero lo puntual no se le quita; no me sorprende- se excuso.

-pero dejarte ganar por Bak chan, eso si es el colmo- hablo Kamui ya frente a aquella persona.

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Kamui, esa no es forma de recibir a un invitado- respondió en defensa.

-o pero tu no eres cualquier invitado William, eres tu- dijo mientras sonreía.

De entre las sombras un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años salió detrás de un pilar, en aquel pasillo, lo primero que llamaba la atención eran sus largos cabellos rubios cenizos, ondulados hasta la media espalda, sujetos por una cinta de color negro, sus ojos purpuras estaban ocultos tras los cristales de unas pequeñas gafas claras, portaba elegantemente un sobretodo blanco muy largo, con la insignia de la orden sobre su pecho al lado izquierdo. Y a diferencia de los demás la cinta que sujetaba sus cabellos era el distintivo que le reconocía como jefe de una rama de la orden, William era su nombre.

Durante largos minutos sostuvieron la mirada, seria, profunda, sin ninguna expresión, parecían ser rivales dentro de la misma orden, los que pasaban cerca, temían de la futura reacción de aquellos lideres; en cualquier momento parecía que se desataría una guerra, la tención era demasiada.

-William…

-Kamui…

-William…

-Kamui…

De repente , en ese corto tiempo sucedió lo menos esperado…

-William!!- gritaba lleno de felicidad al encuentro de su amigo

-Kamui-respondía de la misma forma el aludido.

Y Bak que caminaba en busca de sus ayudantes, pasaba casualmente por ahí, para ver la escena de que ambos amigos se abrazaban y lloraban en el hombro del otro, Bak por su parte solo suspiraba y confiaba en sobrevivir a los días que venían, el solo hecho de tener que soportar ha William y Kamui juntos le daba dolor de cabeza, al menos tenia el único consuelo de que Galatea estaría ahí para ayudarle a controlarlos.

-ustedes dos pueden dejar de payasear y comportarse como miembros respetados de la orden que son- les reprendió Bak.

-Bak chan- le saludo William al recién llegado.

-tu también, quieren ustedes dos seudo-jefes de la orden, dejar de llamarme así?- se quejo Bak.

-Bak chan, esta enojado- canturrearon los dos.

-que no me llamen así- suspiro cansado Bak- saben no se como los soporto, Resha debe ser mejor compañera que usted.

-Uh Resha!!, no me digas que te prendaste de nuestra compañera despistada, bueno supongo que alguien que se perdió en su misma orden debe ser compatible con ella- se burlo William.

-cállate, no es eso, y aunque así lo fuera no te incumbe, además ya tienes suficiente como para preocuparte por alguien mas, ya que no soy yo el que esta locamente enamorado desde el instituto por su asistente verdad?- contra ataco Bak.

-eso no es cierto, Kylie, solo es mi mejor amiga- contesto ruborizado William.

-si, y Kamui esta locamente enamorado de Galatea- respondió Bak a la espera de la negación de su contraparte de la sede central, la cual claramente nunca llego, por lo que eso llamo la atención de Bak y William.

-de Galatea? No me hagas reír, es Galatea la Valkiria de América, el jefe más temido de la Orden, Kamui no tendría oportunidad, esa comparación esta fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo cuando buscaron a su homologo chino, le encontraron dibujando círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva a su rededor. Ambos le miraron mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Kamui, te gusta Galatea?- pregunto temeroso William.

-Pues Galatea es una persona que se gano mi admiración, es una chica realmente muy buena en su trabajo y…- continuo diciendo sus mejores cualidades, dejando mas abrumados a sus compañeros.

-definitivamente esta enamorado- concordaron los dos.

-tiene algo de malo? –pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos cual niño chiquito.

-que si tiene algo de malo? Que si tiene algo de malo? Por Dios Kamui, es Galatea, esta vez aspiras demasiado alto, la Valkiria de América es demasiado reto para ti sin contar que…hmpwmls- para ese entonces William ya había tapado la boca de Bak con su mano.

-no, no tiene nada de malo, no le hagas caso a Bak- sonrió nervioso William.

-William, estas loco, estamos hablando de Galatea Memphis, la mas seria de todos los jefes de la Orden, y este loco se le ocurrió enamorarse de ella, ha!!- se revolvió los cabellos ante tal ocurrencia, sin embargo inmediatamente cambio su exprecion- pero ahora que lo pienso bien, esa era la razón del por que estabas tan feliz?

-por eso cantabas esa canción tan rara?- le pregunto burlón William.

-No es rara, y si me disculpan tengo un exorcista de dos años que volver ha su edad normal, así que me retiro- evadió la pregunta, mientras caminaba.

-espera, Bak y yo tenemos que trabajar en lo mismo para eso estamos aquí- dijo mientras arrastraba ha Bak al despacho de Kamui- para eso nos llamaste- grito desde diez metros de distancia.

-ya no te escucha- hablo Bak mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-sabes Bak serán dos semanas interesantes- sonrió William, aunque repentinamente cambio de blanco y miro con malignidad ha Bak- oye Bak cuando cambiaste ha la hermana pequeña de Kamui, Lenalee por Resha- pregunto burlón.

-Cállate- dijo mientras caminaba tras los mismos pasos de Kamui- Kamui, no me dejes con este loco maniático de tu amigo.

_0000000000000000000000_

Después del desayuno, habían muchas cosas mas que hacer, en especial cuando existe una pequeño problema de ano y medio del cual encargarse, por lo que tanto Lenalee como Allen les esperaba un arduo día de trabajo, muy similar a los tres anteriores.

-Creo que Lavi esta mas hiperactivo que nunca, Lenalee- hablo Allen mientras cargaba al peque ya mencionado.

-Es muy probable que Lavi siempre lo haya sido desde pequeño- comento riendo- pero no puedes negar que se ve muy tierno así.

-Kandda no parece pensar lo mismo, ahí tienes la reacción del comedor

-no me extraña… pero parece ser que Lavi le tiene mucho afecto.

-Yuu…

-Serán días largos Lenalee…

-Pero serán muy entretenidos, cuando Lavi es el involucrado, no podemos quejarnos de que estemos aburridos.

-si, eso es verdad…Lavi, sigue siendo Lavi sea la edad que tenga.- rieron ambos.

Sin embargo en ese momento una voz les saco de sus pensamientos ya que les parecía muy familiar, la habían escuchado mas de una vez, y casi siempre era cuando Lavi estaba cerca…

-Lenalee san, Allen Walker- saludo aquella voz.

En ese momento ambos se petrificaron, quien les hablaba lo hacia desde sus espaldas, por lo que aun no podían ver quien era su interlocutor, sin embargo no necesitaban verlo para saber quien era.

-Lenalee, no me digas que…- hablo por lo bajo Allen.

-Lenalee san, no ha visto a mi estúpido aprendiz, lo he buscado por toda la orden… no puedo quitarle la vista ni por un segundo por que desaparece.

-Bookman- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras suspiraban.

-Lo han visto o no?- pregunto nuevamente a los chicos.

Lenalee dio media vuelta mientras así lo posible para ocultar ha Allen que llevaba a su preciado compañero en los abrazos en aquellos momentos, estaba claro que Kamui no le había dicho nada ha Bookman.

-Bookman, que sorpresa, no lo esperábamos tan pronto de regreso, ya hablo con mi hermano?

-no, el supervisor no esta en su despacho, además, al parecer hay mas gente de la usual aquí, y me dijeron que lo mas conveniente fuera que esperara hasta que me llamaran, además me recomendaron buscar a mi aprendiz, no entendí a que se referían, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno, lo han visto o no?

-Bookman, respecto a Lavi, vera…

-que hizo esta vez?- pregunto frustrado, el que le dieran ese tipo de noticias al regresar de alguna misión en la cede de la orden ya no le extrañaba en nada.

-no es que Hizo, sino que le sucedió Bookman

Ahora si, Bookman estaba confundido, que pudo haberle pasado al tonto aprendiz que tenia?, intrigado miro en dirección a los ojos de Lenalee que parecían rogarle en silencio que se calmara antes de continuar.

-explícate Lenalee san- hablo claramente

-Bookman, veras preferiría mil veces que mi hermano te lo explicara, pero ya que estas aquí, y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta, lo mejor es que te lo veas por ti mismo- dijo mientras le hacia una señal ha Allen para que el también diera media vuelta y mostrara al pequeño que se había quedado quieto por unos segundos.

A primera vista todo indicaba que Bookman no había captado la situación, sin embargo una simple mirada ha Lenalee y Allen les indico lo contrario. Por unos instantes analizo cuidadosamente al peque en brazos del exorcista mas joven de la orden, aunque debido a la situación actual parece ser que perdió ese titulo, para luego regresar su mirada a Lenalee y exhalar un suspiro largo y muy cansado.

-como paso?- fue toda la pregunta que Bookman hizo en aquel momento. Y resumiendo las dos largas horas a Kamui le había llevado dar una explicación fue una sencilla respuesta doble.

-Inocencia!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos mientras suspiraban pesadamente.

-solo esto me faltaba, de por si es un inmaduro para su edad pero ahora esto, es el colmo, como es que este se las arregla para meterse siempre en problemas?

Mientras Bookman analizaba aun la respuesta a su pregunta y los otros dos trataban de dar una explicación mas lógica, Lavi, que había observado y escuchado todo, muy quieto, demasiado quieto, en verdad, empezaba ha dar muestras de vida, ya que no paraba de ver a Bookman con ojos brillosos y llenos de alegría, y al mismo tiempo de con un toque de travesura.

-Pan-da jiji- se escucho una inocente voz articular aquellas palabras.

Los tres exorcistas miraron en dirección al pequeño que sonreía muy traviesamente y pronunciaba con menos dificultad otra vez las mismas palabras, mientras extendía sus manos en dirección ha Bookman.

-idiota, recuerdas lo que te conviene- dijo por lo bajo Bookman.

-parece ser que Lavi tiene un peculiar afecto a la forma de nombrarnos- hablo Lenalee quien recordaba como le decía el pequeño Lavi ha ella y a Allen

-Igual que con Kandda, parece tener presente eso- suspiro derrotado Allen.

-explícate, destructor del tiempo- hablo intrigado Bookman

-ha es que durante el desayuno, Lavi llamo ha Kandda por su nombre de pila, al parecer puede recordar ciertas cosas, palabras o actitudes que suele tener en su estado "normal."

Lo dicho por el joven exorcista dejo pensativo por unos minutos ha Bookman quien no dejaba de observar ha Lavi, por su parte Lenalee y Allen se miraban mutuamente, sin embargo el llamado de Reever les llamo la atención.

-Lenalee, Allen, podrían venir un minuto, la ultima de los Lideres llegara pronto y necesitamos de su ayuda para terminar.

-Ya vamos Reever san- contesto Lenalee. Para luego dirigirse ha Bookman- no se preocupe, mi hermano nos pidió de favor que cuidáramos de Lavi, y eso tenemos pensado hacer, además que aprovechara para pedir ayuda a las otras ramas, estará en buenas manos.

Bookman por su parte seguía pensativo al respecto, tenia un mal presentimiento, como esos que le suelen dar cuando Lavi esta involucrado. Por lo que cuando Lenalee y Allen se marchaban, los detuvo para darles un ultimo consejo.

-yo de ustedes no le quitaría ni un segundo la vista de encima, Lavi por mas que parezca un bebe tiene el cerebro de un Bookman el que recuerde cosas que no debería, lo demuestra, y un cerebro así nunca debe subestimarse.

Tras esto se marcho también, tanto Lenalee como Allen no supieron como tomar aquella advertencia, tal vez Bookman tenia razón después de todo aquel bebe era Lavi, y Lavi sigue siendo Lavi a cualquier edad.

Pero como lo habían prometido debían ayudar a Reever con el mobiliario, sin embargo Lavi parecía querer tomar una siesta pues se acomodaba en los brazos de Allen y a bostezaba cada segundo, y luchaba por mantener su ojito visible abierto.

-Creo que Lavi necesita una siesta- sonrió Lenalee mientras pasaba por la puerta del departamento científico.

-haha no me quiero ni imaginar la noche que paso Kandda- concordó Allen.

-Allen, Lenalee- Les llamo Reever sin embargo ambos le silenciaron en el acto, no vaya ha ser que Lavi se despertara.

-se quedo dormido? –pregunto al verlo.

-hace poco, pero lo mejor es no despertarlo- hablo Lenalee

-por que no lo ponen en ese sofá, estará mas cómodo y ustedes podrán ayudarnos, además hay mantas para que las usen.

-gracias, será lo mejor, creo que no durmió muy bien, y algo me dice que Kandda tampoco- hablo Allen.

-lo tendré en cuenta, si Kandda normalmente no esta de buen humor, hoy estará de pésimo humor.

Por lo que esa conversación termino entre risas y comentarios al respecto, Allen con la ayuda de Lenalee pusieron aun dormido Lavi en aquel cómodo sofá y lo taparon con una frazada dispuesta para ello, luego de eso, ayudaron en el trabajo para el cual habían sido llamados, La orden si que estaba en caos con la llegada de los demás jefes.

-Lenalee- llamo Allen.

-hm? Dime Allen kun?

-Tu entendiste lo que nos quiso decir Bookman?- hablaban mientras caminaban en dirección a los estantes de la división científica, en sus manos llevaban muchos libros los cuales tendrían que ser distribuidos en los mencionados lugares.

-la verdad, Allen kun, me dejo igual de confundida que tu, claro que Lavi sigue teniendo el cerebro de un Bookman, pero no creo que sea de mucha utilidad en la situación actual.

-sin embargo Bookman parecía preocupado, es probable que no estemos contando con algo en la situación actual de Lavi, Lenalee?

-no te sabría decir, en dado caso supongo que es lo que mi hermano intenta descifrar, pero ya sabes como es Kamui Niisan, además que tengo una extraña sospecha en cuanto a la reunión de los jefes.

-he? Por que lo dices Lenalee?

-mi hermano actúa raro, mucho mas raro de lo normal, el solo hecho de ver su despacho ordenado por el mismo, ya es una clara señal, algo sucede y tengo que averiguar que es, Allen kun.

-Lenalee, estas actuando igual que Kamui- sonrió Allen.

-He? Que?, no, para nada, son imaginaciones tuyas Allen kun.

Luego de esto ambos siguieron trabajando para poder terminar con lo encargado, ya les faltaban pocos libros que trasladar, además que pronto seria la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo como uno propone y Dios dispone, definitivamente ese día estaba destinado ha darles una sorpresa tras otra, y tras otra…

-Hemos terminado Allen kun, justo a tiempo- le sonrió Lenalee.

-Hai, me muero de hambre

-No cambias Allen kun- dijo entre risas Lenalee- pero bueno, lo mejor es que vayamos por Lavi…

-no se te hace extraño que Lavi no haya molestado en todo este tiempo, es decir para lo hiperactivo que estaba por la mañana.

-supongo que estaba muy cansado, no creo que haya despertado en todo el rato. Pero la verdad es que me es bastante desconcertante no tener ha Lavi para que haga el rato alegre.

-si, es verdad, después de todo Lavi es el alma de la fiesta, la orden seria muy aburrida si el desapareciera… o tal vez no

Ante estas ultimas palabras Lenalee vio cambiar el semblante de Allen de uno de felicidad y diversión ha uno de horror y preocupación, dirigió también su mirada al lugar que los ojos grises de Allen enfocaban, para saber que le había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente. Pero en cuanto dio con el lugar enfocado, no pudo más que llevarse ambas manos a la boca y cambiar su expresión por una llena de terror.

-La…Lavi- articulo Allen.

-no esta- concluyo Lenalee…

Lo siguiente que se escucho en toda la orden fue un grito de espanto ocasionado por dos exorcistas. Lo cual provoco muchos accidentes en la cocina, biblioteca, departamento científico y sala de entrenamiento, donde esta de mas decir que cierto exorcista Japonés suspiro cansadamente al sospechar quien estaba involucrado.

-ese conejo, no sabe mas que dar problemas, me pregunto que habrá hecho ahora…- se pregunto mientras guardaba a Mugen y caminaba en dirección donde provenía el grito. Pero lo que el no sabia era la sorpresa que se llevaría al darse cuenta cual era el pequeño problema.

&

**Próximo capitulo**

**Un bebe suelto en la Orden I parte**

* * *

Les gusto, espero que si, bueno como algunos se habrán dado cuenta he terminado ya el fic titulado "Todo por tu inocente corazón" y claro que lo deje con final abierto, me disculpo por ello, pero tiene una razón, si, esa razón se le llama secuela y se titula "En las sombras de la Luz", aunque aun falta para que lo lance, ya que actualmente trabajo en este fic, y en los otros publicados.

Ha pero el día de hoy traigo una sorpresa para las amantes del Shonen Ai, y de las parejas ya sea KanddaAllen, o LaviAllen; la verdad me costo mucho decidirme ha hacer un fic de este genero, no soy fanática del Yaoi, pero me lo habían pedido, y no deseo quedar mal con nadie, así que en los próximos días subiere esta Historia, estén pendientes. Parejas a votación. Es inspirada en los Omakes al final de la serie, de allí viene el titulo: D Gray Man Gakuen, pero eso si, es Universo Alterno, y es mi primera historia de este genero así que tenga piedad, no soy muy buena.

Siendo todo por hoy me despido, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero me sigan apoyando con los demás Fics, el próximo en lista para actualizar es "No Olvides aquel primer sueño", cuídense mucho, me despido…

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo**_


End file.
